Last Letters Tributes
by terabithas
Summary: The tributes were asked to write their very last letters to those whom they love.


Last Letters

_There are twenty-four tributes chosen unexpectedly—different people, powers, and life stories. What last words would you say to the person you love the most?_

* * *

**Marvel**

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." Effie Trinket exclaimed and I was taken forever. I was never coming out and never turning back. I was trapped forever until my last breath is taken and I have no one to save because the last person I see is the person that kills me.

Dear Anna,

Honestly, I don't know what is going to happen to me in this. The reaping has haunted me. I know I'm a career and I know that you think I can win and I know you want me to win but for once in my life, I am not confident. I am scared and I feel dead on the inside.

They told us you'd get this letter after the Hunger Games are finished and I am either gone or handing it to you, but I do hope you read it.

I want you to know that all my life I've tried to make you proud. Every day of my life was work dedicated to you and I hope that you never forget that.

Life is unfair, life is good. Death is sad, death is bittersweet.

Please take care of mom and dad for me. They need it.

I love you. You're the best sister anyone could ever have.

Yours,

Marvel

"You done?" the security guard asked me, peeking his head in the white and empty room of the train.

"Yes," I said, dryly and he took it away from me and left.

I sat in silence.

That letter didn't help me get an open mind. In fact, it didn't help me. How was I going to win this? How can this be?

The paper just slipping out of my hand. Just taken, just like that. Just like me.

Now Anna is gone and soon I will be, too.

* * *

**Glimmer**

Marvel and I were put into separate rooms to write our last letter. It seemed depressing and quiet.

It's weird to think that just two days ago it was Conner and I were just kids in love. When Effie Trinket told us to write about our last words, I decided to write a poem. Conner loved poems.

Dear Conner,

I never was a fan of poems, but here's for you:

I wrote

a poem one day.

It was a certain place and time,

but it was not with you.

It was not you,

by my side

It was not you,

if I cried

And because of this day,

Where I have been picked,

The sky is gray

And I know that

It's not you anymore,

Because I died.

I love you with all my heart,

and in all my part,

I will try to win.

So let the games begin

And bring me to a safer place,

Where no man nor woman can ever be replaced.

A guy like you and a girl like me,

We were as happy as anyone could ever be.

And that is why,

I will love you, even as I die.

Last Letters

_There are twenty-four tributes chosen unexpectedly—different people, powers, and life stories. What last words would you say to the person you love the most?_

**Marvel**

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor." Effie Trinket exclaimed and I was taken forever. I was never coming out and never turning back. I was trapped forever until my last breath is taken and I have no one to save because the last person I see is the person that kills me.

Dear Anna,

Honestly, I don't know what is going to happen to me in this. The reaping has haunted me. I know I'm a career and I know that you think I can win and I know you want me to win but for once in my life, I am not confident. I am scared and I feel dead on the inside.

They told us you'd get this letter after the Hunger Games are finished and I am either gone or handing it to you, but I do hope you read it.

I want you to know that all my life I've tried to make you proud. Every day of my life was work dedicated to you and I hope that you never forget that.

Life is unfair, life is good. Death is sad, death is bittersweet.

Please take care of mom and dad for me. They need it.

I love you. You're the best sister anyone could ever have.

Yours,

Marvel

"You done?" the security guard asked me, peeking his head in the white and empty room of the train.

"Yes," I said, dryly and he took it away from me and left.

I sat in silence.

That letter didn't help me get an open mind. In fact, it didn't help me. How was I going to win this? How can this be?

The paper just slipping out of my hand. Just taken, just like that. Just like me.

Now Anna is gone and soon I will be, too.

**Glimmer**

Marvel and I were put into separate rooms to write our last letter. It seemed depressing and quiet.

It's weird to think that just two days ago it was Conner and I were just kids in love. When Effie Trinket told us to write about our last words, I decided to write a poem. Conner loved poems.

Dear Conner,

I never was a fan of poems, but here's for you:

I wrote

a poem one day.

It was a certain place and time,

but it was not with you.

It was not you,

by my side

It was not you,

if I cried

And because of this day,

Where I have been picked,

The sky is gray

And I know that

It's not you anymore,

Because I died.

I love you with all my heart,

and in all my part,

I will try to win.

So let the games begin

And bring me to a safer place,

Where no man nor woman can ever be replaced.

A guy like you and a girl like me,

We were as happy as anyone could ever be.

And that is why,

I will love you, even as I die.


End file.
